Aranea Fulbright
Aranea Fulbright is the 7-year-old daughter of Paddy Fulbright and Charlotte MayHence (Fulbright) in the universes of Divachick86 and Gamewizard2008. She is Numbuh 77 and Spy of Sector W. Nextgen Series When Aranea was a baby, she was baptized in order to erase the demon DNA inherited from her great-grandfather Cole, thus making Aranea a pure-blood human. Aranea was made fun of for her shorter size in her younger years, and she had a grudge with Anthony for being one of the people to mock her. When she was accepted into KND, and sent to Sector W, she didn't want to accept Anthony as her leader. As time passed, Aranea grew to accept him as leader, but they have a neutral friendship. She made her first appearance in the one-shot, "Can I help pour out the rain?". In this story she made a trip to the cemetary with her father to leave flowers for her passed grandmother. On the ride home she played twenty questions and asked questions that took Patrick by surprise. In The Son of Evil, she joined the others in the Canyon of Miracles to help Cheren stop his opposite. She then appears in Anthony Ant, where she and the rest of Sector W watch as their leader, Anthony shrinks, and they try to figure out what's going on. While he stays inside a dollhouse brought by Sally Harper, Aranea comes and makes jokes about his "short" stature. She later has the idea for her and the others to torture Anthony while he's tiny, which would make him apologize to Vweeb. She later joins the others in infiltrating Viridi's Forest, where they battle Cragalanche. In Scorched Wings, after Fybi's wings are destroyed, Aranea tries to cheer her up by giving her a jetpack, which Fybi rejects. Aranea and Sector W later fly into the Moody Storm to bring down Phosphora. In Operation: SCARY, Aranea dresses up as an angel for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters spreads, turning everyone into their costumes, Aranea becomes a real angel, and has the time of her life as she flies around in the skies just like Fybi. In Viridi's Last Stand, Aranea accompanies the Sector W crew to the Minish World, where Sappo and Gibli show them the Pikmin. Aranea trains with Yellow Pikmin, and they are later training further at Ashland Park. When the Forces of Nature invade Earth, the team sneaks onboard Angie's slave-ship and gets to Planet Flora, where they meet Team Vweeb. They later get to GKND H.Q. and let the others know where Viridi's homeworld is. In Sector JP, Aranea signs up for the Girls' Boxing Tournament. She is beaten by Kirie Beatles, who dodges all of Nea's punches to let her wear herself down, then Kirie finished her. In The Great Candied Adventure, Aranea and friends were stunned at hearing Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Aranea joins her friends to Hawaii so Anthony can train with Tom Taylor. They pass conversation with Tom's trainer, Gedra for a while, before Fybi appears with Phosphora in her company. She recounts Phosphora's backstory and her reason to go to the woman's homeland, Birka. After Anthony finishes training for now, they return to the treehouse to take Fybi's motion-controlled Angel Wing to Skypia. They land by Rubberband Land and have fun in the amusement park, buying rubber suits for tomorrow before they camp outside around the ship. As Phosphora stays up, Aranea joins her and explains how she's able to relate to her, being unable to fly, and she's kind of jealous of Fybi for that reason. She reveals how she admires Anthony for working so hard and wonders why he or Fybi aren't higher up than their sector. Nea asks Phosphora who this god of Birka is, and Phosphora answers it's Thor. The next day, the group dresses in their rubber suits, and Aranea had to help Anthony get into his. They fly to Birka on the Angel Wing and begin to explore the island. Phosphora explains that their island has long-awaited Thor, the Thunder God, to arrive, though Fybi points out that Phosphora spoke of him in a lesser light. When Anthony falls in the Rainwater River, Aranea sits with Phosphora and explains that she only believes in her own God, not that she wants to offend Phosphora's people. Phosphora informs that she used to believe in Thor greater than anyone, but learned religion is for fools. They later go to Phosphora's hometown, Joel, and meet her old teacher, Lady Sulfa. They go to rest at Phosphora's old house, where the woman finally reveals her backstory, having been attacked and banished by Loki, who now poses as "Thor." Aranea feels sympathy for the Birkan, saying how she might've gone the same way if that happened to her. The teammates then watch with surprise as Anthony shoots Loki all the way on Dashi's Peak using Fybi's B.O.W.. Lady Sulfa reveals to be Loki in disguise and takes the B.O.W. before leaving. The group is surrounded by soldiers, but the Birkan KND saves and takes them to their treehouse. They explain Loki's plan to unleash the Titans from Mount Olympus, so Aranea takes an Electro Whip weapon, using it to aid her friends in Dashi's Peak. They rescue Phosphora's friends and encounter Loki at the peak's top, in which he announces his plan to retrieve the "True Pure Energy" and become a god. Aranea tells him why people will never worship him, and that a religion is meant to give people hope, not just worship a god. After Loki unleashes the Titans, Aranea battles the Cyclops, through a means of wits and agility. She is brutally smashed and kicked at first, but when the Cyclops attempts to eat her, she manages to get inside his ear and burn his retina with a S.P.I.C.E.R., blinding him. The Cyclops uncontrollably attacks the Rock Titan, which Anthony was controlling previously. Killer Bee brings the friends back to Fybi, and they witness the girl's awakening as a Light. Pit Icarus appears to take the kids to Palutena's Temple. They later have to escape to the Negaverse when Jennifer Bush attacks the temple. In Seven Lights: The Last, during the assault on Casino Castle, Aranea and Sally ask Anthony if he actually needs them around. Anthony and Fybi are unable to think of a comforting response, much to Nea's chagrin. Newborn Era In Sector $, Aranea gets with Carol Masterson on Meet Your Heroes Day, due to the fact neither of them had any admirers. They spend the day at Kids' Vegas, talking about their missions and how they feel like the weakest of their sector (when Carol was in Sector V). Aranea admits that she regrets making fun of Anthony, knowing how strong he is now. The girls are attacked by Nagisa Shiota and Killua Zoldyck and are forced to defend their selves. When Nea learns that the two have her teammates captured in an Infi-Cube, an angered Nea is able to rescue them, allowing Carol to knock the two out. Battles *Sector W vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sector W vs. Cragalanche. *Sector W vs. Phosphora. *Aranea Fulbright vs. Kirie Beatles. *Aranea Fulbright vs. Cyclops. *Aranea and Carol Masterson vs. Nagisa Shiota and Killua Zoldyck. Relationships Paddy Fulbright Aranea is closer to her father than mother. His nickname for her is "Sky". Anthony McKenzie Aranea doesn't like Anthony very much, but she's okay with him being her leader. She likes to mock Anthony when she can, but as time passed, she grew to admire him because of how hard he works in his earthbending, and admits it's kind of hard to make fun of him now. Ultimately, Aranea begins to regret ever making fun of him, since he has become so much more capable. Fybi Fulbright Fybi is Aranea's cousin, and works in the same sector. She is somewhat jealous of Fybi because of her ability to fly, and admires how free-spirited she is. Phosphora Aranea hated the lightning woman at first because of what she did to Fybi, but after Phosphora befriended them, Nea learned to console with her since neither of them can fly. Carol Masterson Aranea bonded with Carol over the fact that no one came to them on Meet Your Heroes Day. They know how it feels to be unappreciated, and feel regret about how they used to be. Appearance She gets her appearance mostly from her mother. She has whitish blond hair, in two twin braids weaved with light blue ribbons. She is very small for her age as well. Unlike her mother, Aranea has emerald-green eyes and does not wear glasses. She wears a light-blue jacket over a white tank-top, a light-blue checkered skirt with white leggings, and sparkly blue sneakers. During Halloween, she dressed as an angel, wearing a white Greek robe, brown Greek sandals, and fake angel wings. Those wings became real during the Curse of Monsters, much to Fybi's chagrin. During the Girls' Boxing Tournament, she wore a light-blue T-shirt, white shorts, white gym shoes, and blue boxing gloves. Personality Aranea earned her father's personality for the most part. She is very mischievious and loves pranks. She is also very sweet and innocent, which is why she usually gets away with everything, especially if her father has something to do with it. She is a big daddy's girl and isn't ashamed of it at all. Her father's nickname for her is Sky, because he claims her appearance reminds him of the sky, and she hates when anyone but he calls her that, because she feels it marks her close relationship with her father. Because of how strong her friends have become, Aranea feels like she isn't needed in her sector, even despite her learning Observation Haki in order to be of use to them. She also has sort of a snarky personality, as she made fun of Anthony while he was tiny, and took great joy in "bullying" Anthony during his small state. Abilities Like her mother, Aranea's short height gives her an advantage. She's able to crawl into small places, go across small ledges, and also move at quick speeds, helping her to dodge enemy attacks better. Aranea seems to have slight skill at piloting, but not very good compared to Fybi. Aranea seems to be a good swimmer, as she managed to swim under a fountain's water while she was ant-size. Aranea is also relatively durable, as she withstood attacks from a Cyclops that was a hundred times her size. Aranea later learns Observation Haki in order to sense enemy attacks. During the Birka adventure, she wore a rubber suit that protected her from electric attacks. She also wielded a Plasma Whip that could rope objects or enemies. Stories She's Appeared *Can I Help Pour Out the Rain *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Down in the Negaverse (Aenara) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (cameos) **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector $ *Operation: REVERT Trivia *Her color scheme is similar to that of MaKayla King's, and both share the same voice actor, MaKayla Rogers. *She carries the Fulbright Family tradition of having green eyes. Her eyes are noted for being emerald-green like her cousin, Fybi. *She also carries the Christian/Nimbi operative tradition of having "7" in their numbuh. Category:Females Category:Divagirl362's Pages Category:Future Kids Category:Sector W Members Category:Fulbright Family Category:Spies Category:Pikmin Users Category:Christians Category:Europeans Category:Haki Users